Selenite Lotus
by Silver Dream Writer
Summary: Sera Cavaliere is a born Mafioso from birth but her life took a sudden twist and she was left as the lone survivor of a massacre, what the Mafia World dubbed as 'The Bloodbath Of The Knights'. Will she ever open up her heart and find a place where she truly feels a sense of belonging to? Hibari x OC
1. Mission To Japan

**Happy New Year to all my readers out there! Look forward to the year 2013 for more updates on projects from me! Here's my second project: Selenite Lotus! Reviews and constructive criticism are highly appreciated. Enjoy reading!**

*******Please note that Sera's arrival takes place in the Daily Life Arc, which happens before the Kokuyo Arc.**

* * *

**Dying Will Bullet 1: Mission To Japan**

_**"The lotus is the most beautiful flower, whose petals open one by one. But it will only grow in the mud. In order to grow and gain wisdom, first you must have the mud - the obstacles of life and its suffering. The mud speaks of the common ground that humans share, no matter what our stations are in life. Whether we have it all or we have nothing, we are all faced with the same obstacles: sadness, loss, illness, dying and death. If we are to strive as human beings to gain more wisdom, more kindness and more compassion, we must have the intention to grow as a lotus and open each petal one by one." -Goldie Hawn**_

* * *

"Boss, may I receive your permission to enter?" A soft voice from the other side of the door called out. Timoteo chuckled to himself at her formality and thought, _'After so many years she still addresses me with my title even though I told her to call me Papa Timo numerously.' _"Yes, you may." Timoteo replied, playing along with her. The old wooden door opened, revealing a girl at approximately the age of 15 with wavy silver hair tied in twin tails with black ribbons and alluring crimson-coloured orbs. Her outfit consists of a blue and black blouse with black tight pants and black pumps, looking every bit like a member from the Mafia. She respectfully took a deep bow once she entered the room and stayed in that position for a few seconds before standing straight with poise.

Sera was the young mistress of the Cavaliere Famiglia who was wiped out in a massacre by their allied Famiglia dubbed as 'The Bloodbath Of The Knights'. She was the only one spared from it, leaving her as the lone survivor. Nono took pity on the young five year old girl and offered to merge the two families together, making Cavaliere ally of the Vongola. Sera then began her training under Iemitsu's watch under the request of Nono and grew at a rapid rate which shocked the rest of the Vongola Famiglia. Soon, she was accepted into the Vongola Famiglia's special unit of bodyguards responsible for protecting the Boss named Lealtà, which only consists of 5 elite assassins, chosen from the best of the _best _at the young age of twelve and was promoted to be Lealtà's Captain a year after, recommended by her team members who witnessed her efficiency and professional attitude first-hand. Many thought that it was ridiculous for a thirteen years old girl to be in charge of such an important squad tasked with the job of protecting the Boss though they promptly shut theirs mouths when Sera offered them the chance to test her proficiency by testing it themselves, much to Timoteo and Iemitsu's amusement.

Timoteo smiled, forming crow's feet at the corner of his eyes, a sign of old age as he gestured to the seat in front of his office table, "Come my child, take a seat. How have you been?" She swiftly walked towards him, making loud rhythmic footsteps from her heels and pulled the velvet-cushioned chair in front of her as she sat down while answering stoically, "The mission assigned to the Varia has been very successful as usual, Boss, though the cost for the damage done is more than expected this time." The old man chuckled in a goodhearted manner and replied, "Thank you for your report, though that is not what I want to hear, Sera. How are_ you_?"

"I am in tip-top condition, Boss, ready whenever you need me to." She answered smoothly. Timoteo was amused by her reaction and said, "Then I suppose you are ready to accept this mission of mine that I am giving you now?" There was a slight distortion in her expression at Timoteo's question and her lips quirked into a slight unnoticeable smile to untrained eyes though he caught every change in her face. Sera hesitated for a moment before returning to her blank expression and asked, "Yes." Timoteo's amiable mood then instantly changed into a tense and serious one as he clasped his hands tightly together and put it underneath his chin. Sera understood this action of his; it meant that he was serious so she kept her senses awake as the old Mafioso opened his mouth and spoke in a grave manner.

"Sera, the time has come for your appearance to be made to my successor: Vongola Decimo, who is now currently being tutored by Reborn. You are to head to Japan in order to aid Reborn in tutoring Sawada Tsunayoshi and fulfill your duties as his guardian. I now formally appoint you as Vongola Decimo's Moon Guardian."

Sera was stunned by the sudden turn of events but held back her burning desire to ask a million questions and narrowed it to one and firmly stated, "I can't leave you in Italy." He smiled calmly as he replied all her silent queries with ease, "I will be safe here in the headquarters. This is my home where my family is, no one will harm me. Lealtà will be taken over by your Vice Captain: Ilaria. Iemitsu and I had come together and agreed that you are the only one suitable for this position, and the most important thing is that you have been accepted by the Ring, a feat that no other has accomplished since Primo's time." Then, a memory briefly flashed past her mind which occurred when she was 10.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Sera had just completed an errand from Timoteo and was going back to his office for her daily report when she felt a strange presence pulling her in the opposite direction. For some reason, she felt compelled to follow it and out of curiosity, she did. She kept walking along the corridors and turned at corners and stopped a big mahogany door. She had never seen this room before in her entire life of 5 years in the Vongola Headquarters and it appeared to be a room of great importance so she was about to shrug it off as her overreactive imagination and head back to Timoteo's office when a soft and gentle voice spoke. _

_"Come, child, it's time for us to meet." Then, the doors slowly opened, revealing its interior design. It was a very simple dark room with marble pillars at the corners, it had little to no furniture and no windows at all. The big doors then closed with a soft click and a spotlight appeared out of nowhere shone on a black box with intricate gold designs, placed atop of a pure white marble stand, as if prompting her to open it. Then the force began working on her again and pulled her to the black box. 'What is this unexplainable phenomenon? It's as if someone is calling to me and I am subconsciously answering its call.'_

_Step by step, Sera walked closer and closer to the black box when she was just a step away from the box, the door was violently flung opened, with Timoteo and Iemitsu standing outside in all their glory. Iemitsu recognized Sera as he shouted with saucer-wide eyes, "Sera, what you doing here!? This is a highly protected place with tight security, anyone except Nono and I is prohibited from entering!" Timoteo placed a hand on the agitated man's shoulder to calm him down as he asked, "Sera, what is going on? Why are you here and how did you enter, undetected from the guard's view? There is no way someone can enter without me or Iemitsu." Before the little girl could be given a chance to redeem herself by explaining, the black box glowed a soft white light and floated mid-air while the lid slowly opened, revealing the Vongola Rings placed inside it. A ring with the Moon emblem positioned beside the Sky Ring glowed a soft white light as it floated up in the air and settled itself on Sera's middle finger on her right hand. Taking everyone in the room by surprise, a hazy projection from the black box appeared in front of Sera as it slowly formed the figure of a woman._

_She had wavy silver locks with misty violet orbs and wore a white dress. She was a very beautiful woman who possessed a very charming smile on her face. However, the most surprisingly thing was that she looks strangely similar to Sera, both having the same shade of hair colour. Selene gave a small smile at Sera before her face turned grim as she announced, 'I am Primo's Moon Guardian, Selene. It has been quite some time since a Moon Guardian has appeared in the Vongola Famiglia, has it not? I have been awaken from my slumber by the presence of this young child over here and have thus decided that she shall be the next Moon Guardian of the Vongola Famiglia.' A shock expression appeared on both Iemitsu and Timoteo's faces as they both tried very hard to take in what had just happened. Sera seemed displeased by this though she rebutted in a plain tone, "My loyalty lies with the current boss: Vongola Nono, and I shall accept no other till he proves himself worthy enough."_

_Celeste chuckled in amusement at Sera's reply and said, "But if Decimo's generation takes over, you will have to protect Vongola Decimo's right? He's your next Boss-to-be after all, so both are equally important." Sera did what it seemed like a small cute pout and turned her head to Timoteo. He chuckled at the ten years old expression and asked Celeste politely, "May I be so bold to ask why Sera? It has been many years since Vongola last saw a Moon Guardian, so long that only a handful few know of its existence."_

_"You'll see in due time, Vongola Nono." Celeste answered cryptically with a mysterious smile on her face and she turned to Sera, held her face in her hands gently and said, "Till then, my child." She put a swift kiss on Sera's forehead and faded away. The box then lost its glow as it settled down on the marble stand once more, ceasing any movement and the three would've shrugged it off as part of their imagination if not for the Moon Vongola Ring on Sera's finger._

* * *

Sera could still feel Celeste's lingering warmth from that time whenever her mind wandered back to that memory and it left a fuzzy feeling in her chest though she ignored it and deemed it as needless. _'Emotions are needless in the world of Mafia, it will only get in your way and perhaps someday cost you your very life.' _Sera reminded herself as she felt the lotus pendant with a rare Selenite gemstone around her neck for assurance. This was given to her by Vongola Nono, in hoping that she will face her obstacles with the characteristics of a lotus flower: Perseverance, Wisdom and Compassion.

Timoteo smiled at her subconscious action and inquired, "Do you remember what I said when I gave you the necklace?" Sera nodded and recited word for word, "May you have the perseverance, wisdom and compassion of a blooming Lotus flower." And added, "Though compassion is needless in this world of Mafia. If you let emotions get in the way, you will suffer the consequences, like my Famiglia." An emotion flashed in her eyes though it was gone as quickly as it came, her crimson orbs glazed, making it challenging to read her emotions . A brief sad chuckle escaped Timoteo's lips and replied, "It's only when you know the grief of losing your closest ones, will you learn the value of compassion and mercy. You will learn the meaning of this when you grow older, Sera." Confusion was present in her eyes though she chose not to voice it out. Timoteo saw the perplexity in her eyes and attempted to change the tension in the room by switching the topic, asking, "So when will you be ready for your stay in Japan? Preparations have long been made and Reborn has been eagerly awaiting for your arrival. The Moon Vongola Ring will be sent afterwards upon your arrival, at the same time when the other guardians receive theirs."

"Right this instant, Boss. I will head for Japan as soon as I've informed my squad members of the changes in duties." Sera then stood up from her seat and took a deep respectful bow to Timoteo and walked to the door. Just as she was about to twist the doorknob and exit the room, she was stopped by Timoteo's voice as she stood frigidly with her face turning to him, listening, "Take care, my child, let's meet again one day. Till then, _buon viaggio_, Sera."

Sera gave an unnoticeable minuscule smile on her face as replied, "Grazie, Boss."

* * *

**And that concludes the end of Chap 1! Can anyone guess why the massacre of the Cavaliere Family was named 'Bloodbath Of The Knights'? If anyone can guess it, please answer in the reviews! Keep a lookout for more chapters as I'll be randomly uploading them due to my inconsistent timetable. Till the next chapter, Arrivederci!**


	2. The Mysterious Guest From Italy

**It's been a long time hasn't it? I sincerely apologize for the late update as I had to catch up with the new school year and with many events happening around me in a flash, I barely had any time to breathe! Anyways, I will still be updating this fic irregularly unless I have enough time on my hands to work on more chapters. As always, constructive reviews and criticism are welcomed. I have a little something for you guys to make up for the inconsistent updates so enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Dying Will Bullet 2: Arrival In Namimori**

* * *

"Sera-sama, we will soon be arriving at Namimori in approximately an hour so please get ready." A man dressed in a black suit called out as he bowed courteously. Sera merely nodded to acknowledge his presence and turned back to the clear glass window pane beside her. Sera was on her way to Namimori in a private jet owned by the Vongola Famiglia as going through the normal procedures in an airport would be too troublesome and time-consuming so Nono settled for a private jet to save Sera the needless trouble. She wore a pair of sunglasses to aid her in seeing through the windows without straining her eyes. _'Namimori looks like a place where the Sun will always rise.'_ Sera mused as she confirmed her statement by the burning intensity of the Sun on this particular morning, making her throat dry. She took a small gulp from the glass of water settled on her tray and returned to the book sitting obediently on her lap, eagerly seeking for Sera's attention whose attention span lasted for an entire hour.

* * *

"Reborn, why do we look like we are going to have a guest?" Tsuna quizzically asked, flabbergasted as he took in the entire scene spread out before his still sleepy eyes. Nana was humming a song to herself while stirring a pot of curry and checking the kettle beside it in case it over boiled. Bianchi, Lambo and I-Pin were helping to set the table cloth, arrange the plates, cutlery and food though Lambo was making a mess out of everything as always, leaving an angered I-Pin hot on his trail to punish him and Bianchi to set the table right. The food on the table looked like a feast fit for royalty, ranging from Japanese delicacies to Western food. In the midst of all these antics around him, Reborn was nonchalantly sipping his cup of hot morning coffee, situated comfortably on the table top. Tsuna blinked several times and shook his head violently, trying to clear his head and make out of the events around around him though to no avail. Looking at Reborn as the answer to all of his queries, he asked anxiously, "Reborn, what is going on here!? Are you planning to do something ridiculous again?" Reborn opened one of his pair of obsidian orbs and looked at Tsuna, calmly replying without hesitation, "We have a visitor from Italy."

The sentence triggered a 'danger switch' in Tsuna's head and he stood still for a second before screaming hysterically and ran around in circles while screaming, "Wah! Another person from the Mafia!" This made everyone stop in their tracks, even the angered I-Pin who was chasing Lambo stopped as all looked at Tsuna as if he was a lunatic. Mama simply gigged like a bubbly little girl and commented, "Oh Tsu-kun, aren't you glad that there is another person staying with us? Mama won't feel so lonely at home when you are in school."

"The house would be livelier that way, Tsuna." Bianchi added. "But I currently don't need any other excessive excitement in my life though!" Tsuna groaned and rebutted. Reborn finally sat his cup of now lukewarm coffee on the table as he made eye contact with Tsuna and pointed out, "This person is going to help you become a respectable boss, Tsuna. Be grateful, its not everyday that you can get a person like that to shape you up and...she is not just any character." Reborn ended his statement cryptically as always, his fedora tilting so that it covers the upper half of his face, leaving Tsuna hanging there unsure of how to react next. The peaceful silence lasted for about a second before it regained its previous noise level when something clicked in Tsuna's mind as he shouted out exasperatedly, "That person staying here will be a girl!?" Bianchi menacingly held up a poisonous pizza reeking of ominous ingredients at that statement as she threatened, "Do you have anything against females? I'll feed you my poison cooking depending on your answer." Cold sweat immediately formed on his temple and started sweating profusely and held his hands up in a defensive position as he answered back, "Hiiiii, Bianchi, that's not what I meant so please don't kill me!" Reborn merely sighed at his student's unsightly behavior and shook his head, passively remarking, "It seems that I still have not properly instilled into you this mindset. In the Mafia World, men and women are of equal terms and are respected due to their ability, not gender. You still have a long way to go, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna could have defended himself if not for the sudden force of wind outside. The trees were almost bent to their limit and the leaves loudly rustled as the wind abruptly picked up, swirling everything outside his house like a tornado. "What's going on, Reborn!?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn while running to his front door, eager to find out exactly what is happening. Reborn smirked like he always does at Tsuna's leaving figure and answered, "She's here."

* * *

~In the backyard~

Tsuna harshly slammed his front door opened though he was not prepared to see nor expect what would be waiting for him. A pristine white jet was only a few meters away from the ground hovering above air and he could clearly make out the words _Vongola Family_ and its crest on the side of it. Tsuna's jaws went slack at the classy and elegant jet though many thoughts ran through his head, swarming around in his mind to find an answer. _'Vongola Family? This person is a Mafioso from the Vongola!? Why would she come here? Don't tell me...like Bianchi, she is trying to...assassinate me!?'_ Before Tsuna could die of anxiousness at his over-thinking, the door to the jet slid opened, revealing a lithe figure dressed in blue and black outfit standing just a few centimeters away from the entrance.

By now, the entire family has gathered outside to see the commotion going on in the backyard. Unexpectedly, the figure just leaped out of the jet, without the aid of a parachute or a rope, making Tsuna squeal loudly in fear that that person was going to crash onto the ground while Nana gasped at the dangerous act. Though, Reborn, Bianchi, I-Pin and Lambo were perfectly fine, unaffected by the act as it was normal for Mafioso to jump out of a jet, that way, it would save lots of time.

Surprising Tsuna and Nana for a second, the figure withstood the impact by pivoting her right feet in the air and did a perfect back flip like most professional gymnasts could easily accomplish without sweat and gracefully landed on the soft grass, as if ending a ballet performance. The figure standing in front of them was in fact a girl, rather tall, standing at approximately 5 feet 4, easily towering over Tsuna and Nana. She donned a seemingly usual outfit: a blue and black blouse with black tight pants and black pumps and a pair of sunglasses settled on the bridge of her nose. She raised a hand to the frame of the sunglasses and gently took it off, folding the two temples of the spectacle and tucking it neatly on her blouse's breast pocket. Though her glasses were taken off, her eyes were still closed, as if contemplating on her next action carefully. Then, her long eyelashes fluttered and her eyelids flew open, revealing crimson orbs underneath it. Tsuna gave a quick glance at her overall features and stopped at her eyes, entranced by the unique colour and felt a teenie weenie bit of fear creeping up in his heart from the eerie colour usually associated with blood.

She then gave a traditional Japanese bow directed to Tsuna and greeted them with no hint of emotion, "My name is Sera Cavaliere. I will be imposing on you for a while, Reborn-san, Future Decimo and family."

* * *

**Hehe, here's the special surprise!**

* * *

Special! Character Info:

Name: Serafina (Heavenly Winged Angel) Cavaliere (Knight)  
Titles: Ex-Captain of Lealtà (Vongola's Elite Bodyguard Squad)  
Date of Birth: 23rd May  
Gender: Female  
Alias: Benihime (Crimson Princess)  
Age: 15 (Present)  
Famiglia: Vongola Famiglia  
Weapon: -Classified Information-  
Flame: -Classified Information-  
Height: 162cm (5ft 4inc)  
Weight: 42kg  
Famiglia: Cavaliere Famiglia (Former), Vongola Famiglia (Present)  
Role In The Famiglia: Boss' Bodyguard (Former), Vongola Decimo's Moon Guardian (Present)  
Seiyu: Kayano Ai  
Abilities: -Classified Information-  
Role As The Moon Guardian: -Classified Information-  
Personality: -Classified Information-

* * *

**I have to admit that it was a little short but at least better than nothing right? I will try my very best to update every once and then and the missing information in her data will be revealed as the story progresses ****so continue to follow Selenite Lotus!** Till the next chapter, Arrivederci!


End file.
